lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Te-ra
Te-ra Te-ra are humanoids with bulky, armored, thick, wormlike bodies. They possess two skinny arms, two pairs of thin slanted eyes (one pair on top of the other), fleshy hoods over their heads, sharp backswept ears, and hairless skin. They are an ancient, patient race with powerful magical abilities. Their arms are almost vestigial, disproportionately small for their body and emerging from the torso. Their vulnerable head sits couched in a fleshy pocket surrounded by an armored hood. They see themselves as the shepherds of sentient life and often take a great interest in the well-being of other races. Though they live in secluded cities and are highly secretive, they are occasionally magnanimous enough to venture forth and aid other societies. Many serve in positions of power as advisors for political figures, and their services always attract the highest price. A te-ra’s sins of choice are pride and ignorance through arrogance. They see themselves as above other races and fail to see the simple things in life. Many te-ra develop the curious habit of hoarding money or becoming obsessed with the acquisition of currency. Still, they are a polite people and very even tempered. Te-ra have exceedingly long lifespans. It is believed that their elderly will have seen several centuries pass before they die. As such, te-ra are slow to decide things and slower still to act, but when they commit themselves to a course they are generally quite set in their ways. They are profoundly wise but also deeply intolerant of the more impulsive races who do not understand the value of planning or waiting. They have antagonistic relationships with gnomes and humans in particular, who seem to be running towards their deaths as fast as they can. Elves and te-ra have a mutual respect because they both see the rise and fall of kingdoms belonging to the less enduring races. While te-ra are not a particularly savage species, they can be rather cruel when provoked. They never forget a sleight and will repay it ten-fold in time. There is a tale of a gnome who played a prank on a particularly vindictive te-ra, and it was not until the days of that gnome’s great-grandchildren that the te-ra got his revenge. The te-ra’s vengeance involved a complex and debilitating curse that dammed his entire lineage with disgusting deformities. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (1): Te-ra are an ancient race with great wisdom and are conditioned for life in harsh environments; however, their arms are surprisingly weak. Te-ra characters get +2 Wisdom, +2 Intelligence, and -2 Strength. * Size (0): Te-ra are are are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type (3): Te-ra count as monstrous humanoids with the te-ra subtype for any effect related to race. * Base Speed (0): Te-ra have a base speed of 20 feet. They can shimmy and slither agilely for something of their bulk but are slower than their human counterparts. * Languages (1): Te-ra begin play speaking Common and Te-ra. Te-ra with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). * Legless (-3): Te-ra are legless and cannot be tripped. This race does not have a foot slot. In addition, te-ra gain a -4 penalty on Acrobatics checks. * Natural Armor (3): Te-ra have +2 natural armor due to their thick armored hides. * Ancient Magic (6): Te-ra practice an ancient form of magic that is unique to them. They gain a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance and a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to dispel. In addition, te-ra can use detect magic as a constant spell-like ability. The caster level of the spell-like ability is equal to the te-ra’s character level. * Darkvision (0): Te-ra are monstrous humanoids and, as such, have darkvision 60 feet. Racial Points: 10 Random Te-ra Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Te-ra Height and Weight Please keep in mind that while a te-ra’s length is longer than that of a typical medium sized creature they generally keep about 25-50% of their length on the ground, setting their height about equal to that of a human. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races